


rice and nice

by notabully



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, hashtag satisfaction, thank u bagel for pushing the agenda, they are just making breakfast, thinking about them every day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notabully/pseuds/notabully
Summary: Tabito lays his head on the table, watching them. He has done his part in helping already, and is more than satisfied. There is nothing in the world he would trade a moment of this time, any second he spends with them, for.He believes they feel the same, too.
Relationships: Karasu Tabito/Otoya Eita/Yukimiya Kenyu
Kudos: 20





	rice and nice

**Author's Note:**

> for bagel <3 thanks for pushing the tabieitaken agenda

Tabito thinks it’s nice.

It’s nice. It’s nice to lie in his bed in the early morning, when the light shines lazily through the foggy curtains, and he stares at the ceiling, figuring out its blank pattern. He watches the ceiling and listens.

Sounds have a special meaning to him, be it the early chirping of a bird or the clicks of his laptop’s keyboard. He listens to the buzzing of a refrigerator and the steady breathing. His own and Eita and Yukimiya’s. 

He sulks into the touch, Yukki’s head resting on Tabito’s shoulder as he breathes in and out, a pensive look on his face, stuck in some thought lasting through the night. His hand lies on his own chest, lifting with every breath in, falling with the breath out. He smells like strawberry shampoo, the one that appeared miraculously in their bathroom, and Tabito just assumed it had to be either Kenyu or Eita’s. Not that he cared enough to ask. 

Smells are important too. Sometimes they can tell way more than what’s visible to the human eye. It smells like morning air and fresh water. Tabito breathes in deeply, trying to pick something else up. A faint smell of dust. Slight scent of fresh laundry. Orange peels. 

Eita yawns and stretches in a cat-like gesture, trying to roll over even more to the side, but falls off of the bed with a surprised yelp. He’s used to sleeping on the very edge, but seems to forget it every morning. He lies on the floor for a few seconds, looking up blankly in confusion, then closes his eyes again and curls up, fast asleep. 

“Eita-a-a…” Yukimiya groans lightly, sitting up. “Is this you again?” 

His words are only met with Eita’s quiet, sleepy sniffing. Kenyu blinks and reaches for his glasses. Tabito watches him, unnoticed and mesmerized. Beautiful, really. Each little movement of his, the sunshine playing with his chestnut hair, making it seem gold in the light. That’s a real model for you, always uncannily perfect. His gaze dances around the room, growing accustomed to the light, emerald eyes finally stopping on Tabito, and the boy finds a dumb smile on his face. Not embarrassing, rather endearing, and Kenyu giggles, kissing the other’s forehead.

It feels like magic. It  _ is  _ some sort of magic, the way Tabito’s heart flutters every time. He isn’t used to it, his computer-like brain doesn’t respond well to such strong emotions, but he likes the way it feels, and secretly wishes he could rewrite his entire self to fit the two most important people in the entire world best. It was always about them. 

They never burden themselves with petty things like ‘good morning’, preferring to waste their breath on something that really matters. Words don’t mean much. Actions do. 

Eita yawns again as he picks himself up from the floor and crawls back on the bed, curling up between Tabito and Kenyu. “Damn sodomites… keep forgetting about me.” 

Yukki laughs, burying his nose in Eita’s messy hair. The other doesn’t pay it any mind, melting in his and Tabito’s arms and blinking lazily as he watches sunlight pour into the room slowly from the window. He closes his eyes again and soon his quiet, endearingly kitten-ish snoring can be heard once more. Tabito and Kenyu look at each other for a few seconds, then burst out laughing, waking Otoya up with a startle. 

He assures his boyfriends that he has woken up fully, but finds himself snoozing on the dinner table, hugging a pillow that he somehow sneaked from the bedroom. Tabito tries to wake him up with a gentle nudge to his shoulder, but Kenyu shakes his head in disagreement. 

“He went to bed at  _ nine _ yesterday. It’s been thirteen hours, that’s way more than enough for him.” 

“Tabito, I know. You freaked about this for about two hours yesterday. Still…” Yukimiya watches Eita sleep for a few seconds. “He’s such an angel until he wakes up.” 

Tabito laughs quietly, trying not to wake up the ‘angel’ in question, and throws an egg at Kenyu. He catches it, exactly as expected. “Stop throwing food around!” 

“Tell that to the angel sleeping here. I throw on the perfect trajectory for you to catch it, did you really not notice?”

Kenyu bumps his shoulder, pretending to be mad. He’s an awful actor. Tabito smiles widely and puts the rice cooker on. Cooking was never his forte, yet he feels happy helping out. Being of use suddenly was meaningful, something to look forward to. It’s confusing to him and his programmed nature, but it’s nice. It feels safe. 

He thinks about how he still can’t get used to this overwhelming feeling of love. It tingles his tongue and makes him feel so warm even if it’s chilly outside. It satisfies him, awaking curiosity, for he can’t explain this emotion. He tries to find a way, though. 

Eita slips out of the chair, keeping the pillow with him, and rests his chin on Yukki’s shoulder, guiding him on the cooking: his glasses are foggy, and Tabito isn’t trusted enough to help him out. Obviously, there are many ways to fix the foggy glasses, but none of them feel like they want that. It’s better this way. 

Tabito lays his head on the table, watching them. He has done his part in helping already, and is more than satisfied. There is nothing in the world he would trade a moment of this time, any second he spends with them, for. 

He believes they feel the same, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, go follow me @enbyeita on twitter! i tweet about tabito.


End file.
